Leonardo DiCaprio: Ace Attorney
'''Leonardo DiCaprio: Ace Attorney '''is the 17th episode of the second season of OMC Forever After. Plot Ben is standing trial for the theft of Canada, but Leonardo DiCaprio manages to prove that it was actually Prosecutor Ra'ad, clearing Ben's name. Ben thanks Leo, noting that he always gets him out of trouble. The next day, however, Ben comes to Leo's office extremely pissed and tells him not to take his next client. Before he can explain, Leo is poofed to Diagon's cell, where Diagon begs him to defend him for the murder of Max Tennyson. Despite Ben's protests, Leo takes the case. However, as he goes to the courthouse to register, Starbeard arrives and takes the trial to the Galactic High Court, angering Ben, who was planning to prosecute. The next day, at the Galactic High Court, the trial begins, with Ben prosecuting after all. Danny DeVito is called as a witness, and explains that while a third party's fingerprints were found on the gift, they were an employee of a toy company who was cleared of suspicion. Despite Leo trying to question this point further, DeVito is dismissed. Leo then calls Diagon to the stand, hoping to get his side of the story. During his testimony, however, Ben interrupts and calls Good Maltruant to the stand instead. Good Maltruant shows the court Max's death. However, Leo notices a damning detail: the present with the bomb was for Ben, not Max. Leo demands that Ben testify, and Starbeard appears to take over the prosecution. Starbeard gets Ben to admit that he asked for a toy bomb for Christmas that year, leading Leo to theorize that it may have been an accident. Starbeard then reveals that the employee whose prints were on the bomb was Peter Griffin, who admits that he put a real bomb in Ben's gift as a gag. Diagon is found not guilty and flees as Ben tells Leo about his second encounter with Starbeard. Impact *Ben turns into Overflow for the first time in OMC *Starbeard, Seinfeld, Stan Smith, Sigurd, and Robbie Rotten are introduced *Max, Fred and Aebischer are introduced in FA *It is revealed that Diagon did not kill Max intentionally, and that Peter was actually responsible for his death Characters Characters *Judge Accident *Leonardo DiCaprio *Ben Tennyson *Diagon *Vilgax (flashback) *Max Tennyson (flashback) *Starbeard *Ferrick Wyatt *Evil Shocksquatch *Kai Green *Danny DeVito *Good Maltruant *Zs'Skayr *Andy Gibb (ghost) *Jerry Seinfeld *Peter Griffin *Stan Smith *Sigurd *Aebischer *Donald Trump *Fred Figglehorn *Sonichu *Robbie Rotten *Ron Paul Villains *Ra'ad *Canadians Aliens *Lodestar *Brain Hands *Alien X *Flying Ferret (by Evil Shocksquatch) *Rath *Rocks *XLR8 *Heatblast *Grey Matter *Lightvalve *Lard-Ass *Extrasensory *Fishmeleon *Eye Guy *Wildmutt *Water Hazard *Baubenn *Logout *Burger King *Shroomdude *Overflow *Antigravitesla Gallery LA10.png LA18.png LA22.png LA23.png LA32.png LA42.png LA44.png LA45.png LA47.png LA52.png LA60.png LA65.png LA70.png LA78.png LA82.png LA84.png LA85.png LA86.png LA87.png LA91.png LA94.png LA96.png LA98.png LA100.png LA106.png LA109.png LA121.png LA128.png LA133.png LA134.png LA135.png LA139.png LA142.png LA153.png LA154.png LA155.png LA156.png LA157.png LA158.png LA159.png LA160.png LA161.png LA162.png LA163.png LA164.png LA165.png LA167.png LA168.png LA170.png LA176.png Trivia *This episode was heavily inspired by the Ace Attorney games *This episode features flashback footage of Diagon Returns and Diagon Becomes Santa, redone in FA's style Category:FA Season 2 Episodes Category:FA Episodes